<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distraction by MrsAlwaysWrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278543">Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlwaysWrite/pseuds/MrsAlwaysWrite'>MrsAlwaysWrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eye Candy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlwaysWrite/pseuds/MrsAlwaysWrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my one shot Eye Candy. </p><p>Its been a week since reader has been visited by Ron Speirs and now she is pissed. Did she really mean so little to him? Or is his lack of attention just a misunderstanding?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronald Speirs/Original Female Character(s), Ronald Speirs/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eye Candy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Was it possible for Georgia's summers to be hotter than hell? Between the humidity, the scorching sun and lack of fans in the buildings, I was beginning to think I'd prefer hell. </p><p> </p><p>I was also feeling fairly pessimistic. </p><p> </p><p>A week. It had been one week since I worked my shift at the aid station on base and was surprised by Lieutenant Speirs. Thinking back on that still made my cheeks flush and a warmth curl in my belly that had nothing to do with the weather. </p><p> </p><p>Yet in a week's time he had not come for his garrison cap he left on the floor. Nor would he pay me any attention. Whenever I was around, his attention was always elsewhere or he would leave. I could understand if he wanted to keep us a secret. I could understand if he felt ashamed or embarrassed about his actions. But I did not know since he would not even look at me so I could gage things between us.</p><p> </p><p>And that hurt the worst. </p><p> </p><p>After the fifth day of this treatment, I decided to ignore him. If that's the game he wanted, I could play. If that was his true colors coming out, better I learned now and could kill any fantasies. It was a good reminder that I was here for war and not romance. </p><p> </p><p>I stalked past the supply buildings alone. All the other nurses were at our class. When one of the teachers asked for a volunteer to retrieve something from the aid station, I leapt at the opportunity.  However hard I tried to focus on the lesson, because learning how to treat trench foot was always so fascinating, my mind kept drifting to the man I swore I would stop thinking about. Apparently my mind had other plans. I hoped by being outside moving would help. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When I turned the corner, I caught myself last minute from running into someone coming the opposite direction. Unfortunately, the box of tourniquets I held threw off my equilibrium just enough I started to tip over. A pair of hands shot out to stabilize me before I completely lost my balance. As I opened my mouth to thank the person, my eyes finally noticed who it was, and all thanks died on my lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Good afternoon, nurse." Lieutenant Speirs stated flatly, hands clasped behind him once he was sure I was not going to fall on my ass. </p><p> </p><p>"Lieutenant." I started to move around him, but all the frustration and confusion from the past week rose up within me. I whirled back around, the box in my arms. "You never came to get your cap."</p><p> </p><p>He stopped from walking away, turning to look at me. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You never came back...to get it."</p><p> </p><p>"I can get another one."</p><p> </p><p>Oh…</p><p> </p><p>"Well don't let me stop you." I snapped, "I'm happy to know I…. it’s replaceable. Good for you. Excuse me, Lieutenant, I have somewhere to be." I turned around and stomped away, willing the tears to not overflow. </p><p> </p><p>I know I might have been slightly unreasonable, but it still felt like a knife to the gut. Or what I assumed that would feel like. It was not important enough for him to return too. He could get another one easily. I was not important. I was replaceable. No, we were talking about his cap. Either way, it felt like the nail in the coffin. </p><p> </p><p>I did not mean anything to him. All those declarations, those sweet nothings whispered in my ear...they meant nothing. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The lights in the bar were at the perfect setting. Just bright enough to see but not enough you felt like there was a spotlight on you. </p><p> </p><p>I still felt like there was a spotlight on me anyway. </p><p> </p><p>In my own personal vendetta and trying to get over Lieutenant Asshole, I decided to go out with the girls that Saturday night. Lucy promised to make sure I had fun, which I figured meant I would be hungover to kingdom come tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>Tonight though, I decided not to care. The girls had convinced me to wear a dress I had bought weeks ago but was too scared to wear in public. Not because I looked bad in it, Lucy would never let me buy something she deemed unflattering, but because I looked good. Like when I saw myself in the mirror, my jaw dropped. The dress was a royal blue swing skater with a slight V neck that ended just above my cleavage and a hemline that reached mid-calf. </p><p> </p><p>The four of us- Lucy, Mary, Rebecca and myself, laughed and gossiped while getting ready. A few of the other nurses were going out too so we all passed around the Bobby pins, lipstick and compliments while preparing for a night out. </p><p> </p><p>The dance hall was a local favorite amongst the nurses and soldiers. By the time we arrived, the party was already in full swing. A few of the soldiers had local women on the dance floor, an upbeat song playing by the band on the stage. The air was vibrant with smoke and laughter, alcohol easily passed around. The heavy weight of knowing we would all be going to war soon was left at the doorstep. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, ladies!" Lucy guided the four of us towards a table off to the side where I recognized some of the men from Easy Company. I glanced at Rebecca and rolled my eyes. Already I knew this night would be full of shameless flirting between Lucy and a certain Floyd Talbert. </p><p> </p><p>"Look who we have here, boys! A few angels have graced us with their presence!" George Luz called out as we got closer. This got the attention of the other paratroopers who cheered or greeted us depending on personality. </p><p> </p><p>I snagged a seat between Rebecca and Skip Muck, knowing he was a safe bet next to. He was too in love with his Fay Tanner to try and get handsy with me unlike some of the other guys. The others at our table were George Luz, Donald Malarkey, Alex Penkala and Joseph Liebgott. </p><p> </p><p>"You guys finally got a weekend pass from Sobel?" Rebecca asked, pulling out a cigarette.  </p><p> </p><p>The men at the table audibly groaned or cursed their beloved Captain. </p><p> </p><p>Penkala pointed a finger at her. "We had to double time Currahee in full packs under 15 minutes two days in a row before that bastard even thought about letting us have a weekend off."</p><p> </p><p>"The only real reason we got a weekend pass was Sink needed Sobel for some event and explicitly stated everyone should have a pass this weekend." Muck stated. At the confused looks from his fellow paratroopers, he shrugged. "So what if I overheard Nixon and Winters talking. It's the Gods-honest truth."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone chuckled at Muck's innocent expression. A discussion came up about where they were going next for training. It seemed North Carolina was the next stop for them. Where after that was the big question. </p><p> </p><p>Rebecca nudged me. "Mary is staring at Nixon. Think she'll go for it?" She whispered into my ear, so she could be heard over the chatter and music.</p><p> </p><p>"How many beers has she had?" I whispered back, keeping my eyes on my own beer. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmm...probably not enough."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you lovely ladies whispering about?" Luz interrupted us. "Anything interesting to share with the class?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's above your pay grade, soldier." I winked at him, letting him know I was only teasing. </p><p> </p><p>He slapped a hand over his heart. "Oh, it's like that, is it? Wounded, I tell you! And to think I shared my smokes with you."</p><p> </p><p>Before I could say anything, I turned to look at Malarkey after he called my name. </p><p> </p><p>"Want to dance?"</p><p> </p><p>I hesitated, looking at his eager, happy face. I did not have anything against the red-head. I usually preferred to sit on the sidelines and watch everyone else. Being on the dance floor always made me feel like a spotlight was on me and I hated it.  A swift jab to my side from my so-called friend, brought me back to reality. "Sure. I'd love to, Don."</p><p> </p><p>I swear the man was a giant puppy in disguise. He looked so excited; you could practically see his tail wagging in joy. </p><p> </p><p>Quickly I found myself laughing at his jokes and teasing as we danced alongside the other couples. Neither of us were the most prolific dancer but we managed to not step on each other's toes too often. After a second dance, we headed back to the table, both laughing and desperate for a drink. I was not afraid to admit it but I had more fun than I expected. Maybe there was something to just letting go while on the dance floor. Or perhaps I had listened to Lucy too much.</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca leaned over to whisper in my ear after I sat down in my seat. "Lieutenant Speirs is here with the other officers." </p><p> </p><p>I froze, my beer halfway to my lips. I had specifically come here to stop thinking about him, to have fun. "No…" Turning to look at my friend, I hoped she was lying or teasing me. She had been the only person I had confided in with what happened between Speirs and myself. </p><p> </p><p>The serious and almost regretful look on her face crushed my dreams. "He was glaring at Malarkey while you two danced. If it was possible to set someone on fire with a look, I think Speirs would have achieved that."</p><p> </p><p>I scoffed. What right did he have to be acting like that? He was the one who ignored me, who pushed me away, who said I was replaceable. Fuck him. I was here to let loose, to have fun, to find some joy before we all shipped out to war. </p><p> </p><p>Abruptly I chugged the rest of my beer then stood, smoothing out my dress. "Luz, you gonna take me for a spin?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, sure...sure!" Luz scrambled to his feet, probably wondering why it looked like I was heading into a fight more than a casual dance. </p><p> </p><p>As we danced, I pointedly refused to look at the officers' table. And with every dance after. I danced with whomever would take me on the floor and flirted shamelessly. If any of the men found it odd, no one said anything. Rebecca kept plying me with dance partners and beer, clearly understanding through our girl code what I needed. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually though, I demanded a reprieve. I promised another dance to Liebgott as I slipped outside to have a smoke. The cool night air sent a jolt through me that shook loose some of the haze the extra alcohol had given me. Taking a drag, I let it settle in my lungs before slowly blowing it out. I waved to a few other paratroopers that walked in and out of the dance hall but kept off to the shadows on the side, wanting to be alone. </p><p> </p><p>A scuff of a boot behind had me whirling around to see which man had come to check on me. I opened my mouth, prepared to tease them about being a mother hen but the words died on tongue as I saw who it was. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's you." I snarked. Normally I would have just walked away but due to the alcohol and anger rolling through my veins, I just stared him down. </p><p> </p><p>Lieutenant Speirs hovered in the shadows of the building, arms crossed over his chest. How unfair was it that he still looked so damn attractive? All I wanted to do was throw myself at him and lose all sense of time under his touch.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe that was the alcohol talking. </p><p> </p><p>"Get yourself a new cap yet?" </p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes at me, leaning on the brick building like some Greek god coming to seduce me. "Does it matter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope," I popped the 'p', "not at all."</p><p> </p><p>"I think you are lying."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm...and I currently think you're an asshole."</p><p> </p><p>"Because I did not retrieve my cap from you?"</p><p> </p><p>I could hear the general confusion in his voice and it irked me infinitely. "Save me from the stupidity of men…" I mumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose. I dropped my half-finished cigarette on the ground, ready to leave. "Good night, Lieutenant."</p><p> </p><p>As I started to walk away, his hand reached out and grabbed my upper arm, stopping me. </p><p> </p><p>"That conversation the other day...it was never about my cap was it?" He asked, voice low and husky. </p><p> </p><p>"It does not matter. Let me go. Clearly I misunderstood your intentions of me."</p><p> </p><p>He only moved closer, crowding me with his body, until my arm scraped the side of the building. "And if I had come to retrieve my cap. What would have happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"Too late now. You can have it. I. Don't. Care."</p><p> </p><p>"Humor me. What was your plan? I can clearly see you had one."</p><p> </p><p>I sighed, what did it matter now? I was over him...and I was kind of drunk. "You had to kiss me on the lips to get it back."</p><p> </p><p>"A kiss?" He seems amused by my statement. The corners of his lips turned up ever so slightly.  </p><p> </p><p>"But as you said, you can easily get another cap. So it is pointless now."</p><p> </p><p>"Was what we did that night not enough?"</p><p> </p><p>That was the last thing I wanted to talk about with him, even if my heart hammered in my chest giving away the truth about how thoughts of that night still affected me. "Ugh! Good bye!" </p><p> </p><p>As soon as I tried to move, he pressed closer to me, not quite touching but just there. The heat coming off his body soaked into me as if my body craved it like a drug. My hands immediately went to his chest, either to pull him closer or push him away, I was not sure. </p><p> </p><p>Ever so slowly he lowered his head so his breath ghosted my jawline and neck. A reminder of what it felt like when his lips touched me there. His voice was deep, reverberating in my chest. "What would happen if I did kiss you?" </p><p> </p><p>I hated how he made me feel. Sure, I was no blushing virgin, not that I would ever tell my family. His touch felt like more though. It set me ablaze and surged a desire to be consumed by that fire. Somehow I knew no other man would cause this reaction in me. I was ruined for all other men. Damn him. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know..." I started, hoping my voice did not sound as shaky as I felt. I met his dark gaze, I would not give in. No matter what my body craved and mind screamed for. "...but I am not playing games with you. I need to focus on my studies and the war happening...not this...not romance."</p><p> </p><p>"Romance? Is that what you think this is?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh...I get it. You can play around but romance is off the table. Well it's a damn good thing we didn't kiss then cause that's what it would have meant to me! You keep your damn cap and your damn kisses!" I pushed him away from me but he was stupidly strong and barely moved. "You played me for a fool once, I won't do it again."</p><p> </p><p>"You think I played you?"</p><p> </p><p>We stared at each other, chests heaving and unable to tear our gaze away from one another. His hand drifted up to run his thumb over my bottom lip, barely touching but my lips broke apart without my permission. </p><p> </p><p>He whispered my name, causing my heart to practically explode out of my chest at the delicious sound. How could my body betray me so when nothing good could come of this? "I think you…"</p><p> </p><p>The sound of my name being shouted from the doorway broke us apart. I looked around Speirs to see Rebecca glancing around, a worried expression on her face. It was then I realized how long I had been gone. </p><p> </p><p>Without a word, I slipped around him and headed towards my friend, refusing to look back. He did not try and stop me. </p><p> </p><p>"There you are! I was wondering if you'd gotten lost, I almost sent…" she started smiling but the smile slowly died as she seemed to sense something was off. Her eyes scanned me before glancing over my shoulder. Whatever she saw must have answered her unspoken question. "Do you want to leave?"</p><p> </p><p>Tears welled in my eyes but I stubbornly kept them from falling. This was why I needed to focus on the war, on my studies and my friends. Anything more would only cause pain. </p><p> </p><p>She wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into her side. "Let's head back. I think I've had too much to drink. Lucy and Tab are trying to eat each other's faces and Mary left with a few other nurses after Nixon left."</p><p> </p><p>I just nodded. All I wanted right now was my bed and a pillow to muffle my cries in. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>I stood outside our barracks smoking, listening to Lucy talk about Talbert and how it was a shame there was a war going on and who knew how much longer she would be able to see him and how he was such a great kisser. </p><p> </p><p>It was making me feel nauseous. </p><p> </p><p>Or it could have been from the pitying looks Rebecca kept sending my way. I tried to ignore those. It had been two days since the dance hall fiasco, and that night I had cried my heart out to Rebecca, telling her what Speirs said. I hated feeling like the scorned lover. Hated feeling anger towards him. So I resolved to not think about it anymore, to focus my attention on where it needed to be. Although there was a small piece in the back of my mind that like to suddenly remind me of how good it felt to be in his arms, how his lips felt on my skin, how having him so close made my heart race and mind blur with a need for him. I tried to shut out those images as much as possible. But they always came back.</p><p> </p><p>"What is he doing around here? I've never seen him come this way before." Mary's comment caught my attention from my inner turmoil. </p><p> </p><p>I followed her gaze, and those of my other friends, to see a soldier walking past the other buildings and barracks heading our way. At a second glance, a chill caused goosebumps to break out over my skin. Yet my traitorous heart started beating faster. </p><p> </p><p>"Something we can help you with, Lieutenant?" Rebecca asked coldly as he came closer. </p><p> </p><p>His dark eyes quickly assessed my friends before landing on me. "I need a word with you."</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>He raised his eyebrows, apparently surprised by my harsh, curt answer. Even Lucy gasped while the others stared between us. Not that I blamed them. I could feel the fiery tension between him and myself, if it was due to passion or anger, that did not matter. </p><p> </p><p>"It is important."</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, say it right here."</p><p> </p><p>"I would prefer to speak to you in private."</p><p> </p><p>I don't know why I caved. It was truly stupid. The man broke my heart but here I was following him again. I gave a brief nod and dropped my cigarette, crushing it under my shoe. Silently I followed in his wake to a nearby supply building. Any other time I would have been in awe of how quickly people jumped out of his way, like he was a hurricane of power that people knew better than to get too close to. </p><p> </p><p>What did that say about me then?</p><p> </p><p>With his signature glare given, the two clerks in the small supply building made a hasty retreat from Speirs, practically bumbling over one another to see who could get out the fastest. Once they were gone, Speirs locked the door behind them leaving just myself and him in a building the size of a large shed. </p><p> </p><p>I moved to the far side, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. Whatever conversation we were about to have, I needed space between us so I could think clearly.  I refused to speak first. He said he needed to talk…. let him talk then. </p><p> </p><p>He stood just inside of the door, hands behind his back and feet spread apart at ease. His gaze though was a heavy, heated thing that I could feel sizzling my nurse's uniform even from across the room. </p><p> </p><p>"I would like to kiss you."</p><p> </p><p>Wait…</p><p> </p><p>WHAT?! </p><p> </p><p>"What?" I had <em>not</em> been expecting that to be the first thing he said to me. </p><p> </p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck, eyes downcast for a moment. "I am an idiot."</p><p> </p><p>I snorted. Was he just now figuring that out?</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he moved closer, caging me against the wall. One hand on either side of my head and his face inches from mine. "You...goddammit, I'm a soldier. That's all I'm supposed to be. That's all I've ever wanted to be. Then I see you...you with those eyes that captivate me, smile that makes my heart race and a laugh I want to hear for the rest of my life. Fuck! You distract me in every way. I cannot keep you out of my thoughts. Always there in my mind. A useless distraction."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me pass. I don't need to hear this."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you do." He cupped my chin, forcing me to meet those eyes that saw right through me. "I have wanted you since the moment I first saw you. I tried to stay away. God knows I tried. Then when I saw you dancing with <em>them</em>," he sneered, "touching you and making you laugh. It should have been me."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you telling me this?" I whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Because we are at war and we will never know when death comes to claim us, and if I die… I want to have kissed you, tasted you, made every other man in the regiment jealous to have your affections, even if it is only for a short while. Because dammit, you torment my mind and I can't survive it any longer."</p><p> </p><p>That may have been the strangest apology but nothing about Lieutenant Ronald Speirs was conventional.  </p><p> </p><p>Our eyes remained locked, the air around us heavy with desire and want but neither one of us moved. I realized he was waiting for me to either accept or reject him. This was more than just a one-night stand. I would not even label it love right now. It was a stalemate between us. We both knew we needed and wanted the other, but were we ready? Could we fall into that abyss of unknown?</p><p> </p><p>"And if walk away, right now?"</p><p> </p><p>He sighed softly, eyes vulnerable and almost pleading. "I won't stop you, but I won't follow you either."</p><p> </p><p>I nodded in understanding. </p><p> </p><p>"Kiss me." I gripped the front of his ODs, throwing myself headlong into the black abyss. "Ron, kiss me."</p><p> </p><p>A beautiful smirk teased his mouth and sent a shiver down my spine. His nose gently rubbed against mine, our breath intermingling. "Say it again."</p><p> </p><p>"Kiss me."</p><p> </p><p>"No, my name."</p><p> </p><p>"Ronald...please kiss me."</p><p> </p><p>And he did. His lips attacked mine with a hunger and passion I did not think was possible. His body crushed me against the wall, surrounding me with his presence, his touch and Christ, I wanted more. He nipped my bottom lip before plunging his tongue into my mouth without warning. My own mouth welcomed the intrusion without a fight, quickly exploring his mouth in return. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, I broke our kiss panting, mind numb to anything besides Ron. His lips trailed open-mouth kisses down my neck and back up, sucking and licking in between. Moans left my mouth unimpeded, embarrassment the furthest thing from my mind in the moment. The gasps and moans dripping off my tongue only seemed to spur him further. My hands clawed at his back, legs wrapped around his waist. His hands held me up, gripping my ass possessively. I could feel his length against my core and ground against it, seeking any kind of friction. </p><p> </p><p>He growled against my collarbone. "I am not taking you here."</p><p> </p><p>"Ron, please…" It was amazing my brain could even string two words together. I felt like a bundle of exploding nerves, every sensation only heightening the pleasure coursing through me.</p><p> </p><p>"Doll, I plan on making you scream."</p><p> </p><p>I gasped as he bit the curve between my neck and shoulder. My fingers dug into his back, probably bruising him. </p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like we need to find somewhere."</p><p> </p><p>A loud pounding on the door halted our tryst like a bucket of cold water thrown over us. I could not help it as I groaned at the interruption, but also the reminder of where we were. I quickly covered my mouth to suppress the sound, not needing those on the other side of the door to have any more of a clue what was going on. Ron just watched me with a soft, sympathetic smile that had snatched my breath away by the simple beauty of it. </p><p> </p><p>"One moment!" He yelled in his tone that he used to command his men, but he kept his eyes glued to me. </p><p> </p><p>I could feel my face heat up with the look in his eyes. If we did not leave soon, this place might burn down with the intense heat between us. </p><p> </p><p>"Ron…"</p><p> </p><p>He swept in and pressed his lips to mine once more, a passionate kiss full of promise. "This isn't over."</p><p> </p><p>I shivered at his husky voice and could only nod, biting my bottom lip. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly he placed me back on my feet. I could not help but wonder when he had actually picked me up. I could not remember when it occurred, too lost in him to notice. We both adjusted our clothing as best we could, a blush on my cheeks but a smug look on his face. I smacked his arm and he chuckled at me. </p><p> </p><p>When Speirs opened the door, the two clerks stared at us, both bug-eyed but thankfully silent. </p><p> </p><p>We walked side by side as we started back towards my barracks. The heat sizzled between us but we kept walking forward without touching. We were in public now.</p><p> </p><p>When we could see my barrack and my friends still waiting outside, he stopped me with a hand on my elbow. </p><p> </p><p>"May I see you this weekend?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm...I'll think about it." I giggled at his shocked face. "I have Sunday free."</p><p> </p><p>"Good." He leaned closer, his lips against my ear. "I look forward to finishing this." </p><p> </p><p>"Me too…"</p><p> </p><p>"Until then." With a squeeze of my elbow, his eyes scanned over me, a smirk forming on his lips. Before I could ask, he turned and started back towards Dog Company's barracks. </p><p> </p><p>Still reeling from everything that just happened, I headed back towards my friends in a haze of lust and happiness. All my anger and frustrations for the past week floated away like smoke in the wind. </p><p> </p><p>"Everything alright?" Rebecca asked, scanning my body as if looking for a mysterious lost limb or something.  </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he just had a question."</p><p> </p><p>"A question?" Lucy's smile turned mischievous. "Does it have anything to do with the love-bites on your neck there?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" I squeaked, pressing my hands to my neck like that would somehow make them disappear. Then I remembered his final smug look at me and realized he knew he was leaving me with obvious signs of our tryst. Like he had somehow marked me as his. That bastard! </p><p> </p><p>As my friends laughed, I covered my face in mortification. Oh, I would get him back, somehow he was going to make up for this. As several scenarios played out in my mind, I could feel my face flushing. I remembered that I still had his garrison cap at the bottom of my foot locker. Maybe there was something I could do with that…especially if that was the only thing I was wearing. </p><p> </p><p>Oh yes. I was going to get him back...and I was going to enjoy every moment of it. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>